


Silver Like the River

by Tae_Tae12



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cat Hybrid Choi San, Cat/Human Hybrids, Childhood Trauma, Crossdressing, Dark Past, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Jung Wooyoung, Hybrids, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Slave Trade, Smut, Switch Choi San, kinda i guess, mentions of mpreg, okay maybe a lot of eventual kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tae_Tae12/pseuds/Tae_Tae12
Summary: Jung Wooyoung hadn't grown up with the ideas and thoughts of society. He ignored those who would tell him that hybrids were slaves and pets. Finally, on Wooyoung's 22nd birthday he made the decision of a lifetime and his friends weren't about to let him go alone.Choi San, a hybrid who was the definition of beauty. With silver eyes that held the galaxy and a past that would soon come back to him. Through the affection lied the past which he was once forced into but as he meets the eyes of Jung Wooyoung it seemed that an opening to utopia had come.But they always did say that with etheral beauty comes the great pain and the most tragic of stories.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, so this is a fanfic which has randomly come to my mind after many hours of constant reading. Although I write for fun I cannot ensure that updates will be regular as I am getting ready for my senior years at school as well as tafe. I will try my best to continue this story as I am growing quite fond of it however it may seem that my chapters may be going a little fast for some. 
> 
> Thank you all and without further ado I present to you "Silver Like the River"

Black Cat  
The cat carries many meanings revolving around the balance between seemingly opposites, such as inner and outer, action and rest, light and dark. It’s strongly symbolic of the connection with what usually hides in darkness or the unknown.

Golden Retriever  
The dog spirit animal represents love, protection and loyalty. Dogs are faithful companions and reliable protectors who love their owners unconditionally.

Grey Wolf  
The power of the wolf brings forth instinct, intelligence, appetite for freedom, and awareness of the importance of social connections. This animal can also symbolize fear of being threatened and lack of trust.

Polar Bear  
The bear is a symbol of strength, courage and tenacity. It also represents a gentle friendship and a docile follower in camouflage.

Snakes  
The serpent and snake represent fertility or a creative life force. As snakes shed their skin through sloughing, they are symbols of rebirth, transformation, immortality, and healing.

Butterfly  
The butterfly symbolises a representation of resurrection, change, renewal, hope, endurance, and courage to embrace the transformation to make life better.

Dolphin  
The dolphin represents harmony and balance as well as a symbol of protection and of resurrection.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the story begin
> 
> "She was a tragic beauty. Sadness had left its fingerprints all over her face" - John Mark Green

The hybrids

There had always been a theory that they came to exist from spiritual tribes all around the world, tribes where the people were very close to nature, other theories are the hybrids are some sort of mutants, or even the results of secret research and experiments. Although no one really knows, in the end they're seen as the nature wrong doings, simply just a play toy and pet for the human race.

Humans simply could never accept difference within their life and the hybrids were just that.

_Different_

Research had even found that hybrids were a form of human, with similar DNA, a mix with a breed of animal catering most prominently towards their appearance but even with the knowledge humans would never understand that. Hybrids were and always had been discriminated and belittled in the human world. They were simply treated like animals.  
The hybrids are treated unjustly and abused, but not many cared. Hybrids in the world of humans were slaves, some are being sold like they're just animals, and some are adopted by families who brought them up and school them properly. There were even schools and certain jobs out there. Hybrids of all ages could to go to school and learn, potentially earning degrees or there were jobs in a range of different fields that would offer a salary even if it was small compared to those of a regular human.  
But the majority of hybrids are still treated cruelly and abused, it's common to see hybrids without owners being chased around and captured, beaten half to death before dragged away for who knows what, yet despite that hybrids never retaliated against the human race and were so affectionate you wouldn’t dare of thought people were out there trying to hurt them.

The world is unkind to hybrids.

When Jung Wooyoung was born nothing had ever changed for hybrids. They were still abused and beaten by those who deemed them less and there wasn’t a day that went by as Wooyoung grew up where hybrids had been treated the same as him, a human. Growing up in a wealthy family Wooyoung was familiar with hybrids, it was normal for him to see them being brought along to social parties their family attended to, being showed off like they're nothing more than pets or a precious jewel. Because in their world they're basically are those, objects of wealth.

When Wooyoung had turned 22 he was asked the question many wealthy people were dying to ask him as well. “When are you going to get your pet Mr Jung? Surely a young man like you would find some use out of them.” It had been the way the man had said it with a smirk of his own and a leash in his hand, pulling on something or rather someone. The urge to spit on that man and yell, scream and cry about how disgusting it is to even think of hybrids in that way, a pet.

_A pet…_

Later that night Wooyoung’s fathers had approached him just before the lights went out as the darkness swallowed the house for the night, at least until the early morning sun found its way through the windows to seep into the rooms. "Son I’ve been thinking for a while and how about you adopt a hybrid? You live by yourself now and the house is too big for you alone.”

A deep inhale was taken in as the sentence had slowly dragged off, his father taking a hand in his, squeezing softly. “Father... You know I hate it. I hate the beliefs people seem to have...” He didn’t need to continue any more as another hand made its way onto his lower back, sitting beside him. "I know Woo, you hate even the thought of treating them like that but we’re not telling you to. People may see you adopting them as a show of wealth, but you know your dad and I know that's not the case. They'll be your friend or your brother and maybe Wooyoung they could be more one day but no matter what your relationship becomes we promise to treat them just as we treated you, as our child, as a human being."

That is how we came to be in this situation now, in a hybrid adoption centre just outside of the city centre. Wooyoung couldn’t do it alone and he knew it so he had called his closest friends to come along with him which had resulted in all the research and squeals a group of four males could do as his friends themselves had suggested they also adopt. “I’ve always wanted a roommate!” Mingi had shouted the moment he found out about Wooyoung’s plans and then soon enough it had been settled. They would all adopt.

Together

Despite the happy smiles and loud laughs Wooyoung knew, they all knew that this place was not a place to consider fun or safe. Even from the entrance of the place you could see the rows of glass windows which had exposed the insides of small white rooms with what could only be described as the bare minimum. Some newspaper was laid out all along the room with two bowls, one filled with water and the other presumably for food. Prices decorated each cage with simply just a name and Wooyoung wanted to gag, disgusting.  
The shop manager herself had come out to serve them, enthusiastically explaining “everything you could possibly want to know” about the hybrids and the store's policies when it came to adoption. They had a number of diverse hybrids from the most common ones of cats and dogs, to the more rare ones like butterflies and dolphins. Wooyoung would have to be lying to himself if he said he was not amazed when he saw the butterfly hybrids, they were absolutely stunning, no doubt the personification of fairies that would appear in stories however as his eyes drifted off to the prices his frown deepened, they were far more expensive and would probably require more care. Wooyoung looked guilty as his walked along the rows of expensive hybrids, some cowered in fear and others basically bounced along the walls of the cag- rooms as the four boys walked along, stopping every so often to have a look around with big eyes and open mouths at some of the beautiful colours they found dancing along the skin of the hybrids. “I’m heading over to the ‘family pet’ section, you guys coming?” Wooyoung called as he took small steps toward the end of the centers long hallway. “Coming!” was the only reply he got from the three as Mingi bounced over to his side, clinging to his arm and enthusiastically telling him about how excited he was to make a new friend. Mingi was too nice, too pure to the world which they sadly lived in.

As they walked through the doors Wooyoung knew it wasn’t just him. Mingi’s heart had dropped too as they took in the sight of the enclosures, squeezing his arm tightly.

_Suffocating_

The hybrids had reminded him of the ones he often saw at rich social events, but the ones here are looking visibly weaker, thinner and obviously not taken cared of decently. His heart stunk further at each stare into their hollow eyes despite their smiles, as if they're desperate to get out from there. Anything, as long as they can have more freedom, that was, if there's any at all for them.

If Wooyoung could, he knows him and his friends would want to help them all, but sadly they couldn't. They were not in high enough power and even with the money they had together, it was not enough. But he will, they will make sure to help out. Starting from the smallest things like donating to the hybrids rights communities and adopting one of them now to being able to one day free them all, to fight for more of their rights and make sure they will be completely safe out in the human world.

As the rows went on Wooyoung continued walking as a few hybrids had caught his eye, a snake hybrid by the name of Jeno had caught his eye as he walked around looking around a little more before deciding. Even though Wooyoung was a good distance away he didn’t miss Mingi’s high pitched squeal back towards the door they had walked through earlier. Wooyoung just chuckled, the frown he had been wearing since he stepped foot into the building now washing way with fondness at his friends excitement. Just as Wooyoung went to walk back towards his friends a room caught his eye. “Choi San” Wooyoung softly spoke to himself as he looked into the room. There in the corner of the stark white room sat a small frame, thin waist and bruised back as the thin white shirt had looked torn open, exposing the poor boys back and torso. Although the boy seemed to have some muscle it was obvious that he had not been taken care of properly. A black tail accompanied the fluffy black ears that had blended into the black hair, a small teal section dyed towards the front of the boys head. As Wooyoung continued to stare in awe, simply entranced it had seemed the small boy too, had noticed his presence as dark eyes stared back at him from the room.

It had happened suddenly as Wooyoung crouched down onto the floor, levelling himself with the boy, with San. Carefully, Wooyoung placed his left hand on the glass with a smile placed on his plump pink lips as he looked into San’s eyes trying to convey the words he wished he could say to the boy. Slowly San had started to move from the corner his limp body was placed in, crawling over to the place which Wooyoung was located on the other side of the glass, eyes never leaving Wooyoung’s frame. As San sat cross-legged just in front of Wooyoung he couldn’t help but gasp at the boy’s body in full view. His thin waist was hugged by ripped black jeans and as the white shirt had finally slipped off his body, doing nothing to cover the poor boy whose bruises could be visible, frame so thin that he didn’t seem human. He didn’t seem alive. A thin, tan hand came to the place which Wooyoung’s was and it had looked as if the strength it took to even lift his hand was enough to almost drain him. However as Wooyoung stared into the eyes he believed contained the galaxies of all of existence he saw it, he saw hope, he saw love.

"Oh him." the managers voice had suddenly made itself know, startling Wooyoung. “He's a real beauty indeed, although he always got turned back after a few weeks too much whining or he was too clingy when taken in, other times he was stubborn and feisty. He has stopped eating for a while now and had starting clawing at his skin." Her voice once again rang out as she tried to brush off the hybrids condition. “I’ll take him” Wooyoung said firmly, eyes finally meeting the women. “Are you sure Mr Jung, I assure you there are many others who would be best sui-“Wooyoung took in a sharp breath. “I said. I’ll take him.”

The lady had nodded, starting her walk back towards the door they had just entered before returning to the front desk; soon enough Wooyoung’s friends had arrived too. "Okay well I will need you all to fill out all the required papers and there at the bottom is the store's policy and legalities which I suggest you should read over carefully. After that you only need to sign it with proper address and contact information before submitting the payment, and then you can take your hybrids home right away!" The manager had said enthusiastically before handing out the papers to Wooyoung and his friends.

Walking out of the centre toward the front Wooyoung finally took in a well needed breathe before turning around and facing his friends. It took a while and yet Wooyoung still couldn’t find the right way to put it so he said it straightforwardly. “Did you guys… find anyone you liked?” Wooyoung cringed awkwardly at the way he put the phrase but he couldn’t find a way to say it without sounding like a total dick. Mingi spoke up first with a cute little squeal as he described what he deemed “the cutest thing ever!” which happened to be a golden retriever by the name of Jeong Yunho. With giggles and sparklingly eyes Jongho went next, describing one of the more expensive hybrids that he had found in the centre. A polar bear hybrid by the name of Kang Yeosang, at this Wooyoung couldn’t help but feel anxiety wash over him. Jongho was the youngest out of the four of them and having such an expensive hybrid came with a huge responsibility and there was a doubt in Wooyoung’s mind that maybe Jongho would need a little help so he offered. “Jongho having a hybrid like that… is going to be hard and I just want you to know that I’ll be here if anything goes wrong or if you need an extra hand. I’m sure San would like being around a fellow hybrid too and that doesn’t just go for Jongho, I’m going to be here for all of you.” With small talk and promises made about going through this together Seonghwa finally spoke up. “I know you guys may think it’s a little dangerous but I decided to adopt Hongjoong and well... He’s a wolf hybrid. Before you guys say anything I know that it could be dangerous but I can’t help it he’s absolutely adorable and I know you guys will understand once you see him.” Seonghwa squealed excitedly with a light blush covering his full cheeks.

After about twenty minutes the boys had finished all the required paperwork before taking out their black cards to pay. It was as easy as that. As Seonghwa swiped his card the doors to the back opened and a box was handed to each of them. "Here are each of their belongings as you can see there isn’t too much and in the box you will each find paperwork about the biology including their heat cycles, I suggest reading the heat cycle stuff first as it’s quite important and to be honest… a little disgusting if you ask me” She snickered with a scrunch of her nose. “What a bitch. It’s a part of their biology you idiot” Wooyoung thought before sighing, trying to give her his best smile as her felt Jongho nudge him. “Ah right! Here are their collars. It’s usually to keep them safe whenever they may be outside but more specifically so others know that the hybrid has an owner, if not the are often captured or taken away by some stranger so it is highly suggested they wear them whenever they leave the house at all."

Wooyoung and his friends could only smile bitterly at that comment, each taking a collar which had been set upon the desk. As the lady went around the back once again, probably heading off to collect their ‘pets’.

_Disgusting_

The sound of heels clicked across the floor along with the shuffle of multiple pairs of feet. The nerves had suddenly hit him like a tsunami and Wooyoung couldn’t stop the shaking of his hands as he tried to calm his own breathing. Wooyoung felt Mingi put a warm hand on his shoulder and smiled half-heartedly, bringing his own hand up slowly to latch and engulf the taller man’s before bringing it down between them. One by one four mops of hair came into view with colours all blonde and brown. Except for one. San came through the door with equally nervous hands and feet before a black tail came into view with accompanied black ears, the small teal section fanned out across the boy’s forehead acting like a curtain for his eyes. The cautious pair of eyes scanned around the room with quivering irises before they settled on Wooyoung however each hybrids eye’s sparkled with an unknown fear, scared and worried. Wooyoung couldn’t help the whimper he let slip through his lips as he starred into the boy’s eyes, the key to their soul. Each hybrid had their small bodies bruised and it seemed that malnutrition had swirled inside. Wooyoung felt the need to engulf them one by one, soaking in all their pain and replacing it with a utopia the all had probably wished to one day reach. “Well here you fine men are. I trust that if any issues arise I will see them back within these walls soon enough” She had said, a hint of venom in her voice as she pushed them one by one forward with a smirk. It seemed San’s impact was the worst as he literally went flying, Wooyoung swiftly wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close to him, resting San’s head on his chest as he whispered reassurance into the boy's ear.

The steps of eight men echoed back through the doors Wooyoung and his friends had come through not long ago. As they made their way towards the cars Wooyoung couldn’t help the much needed breath of fresh air that filled his lungs, letting out the feelings of anxiety that were there only moments ago. Wooyoung tried to give out a smile but it seemed that no matter how hard he had tried he couldn’t bring himself to give out a sincere one as he turned to face his friends and the new found hybrids.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I don't think people realise how much strength it takes to pull your own self out of a poisonous situation with someone you love deeply. So if you've done that today or any day, I'm proud of you." - Horacio Jones

They had decided to take two cars back towards Gangnam.

The trip home was quiet, so quiet it felt as if Wooyoung could feel his own heart beat rapidly in his chest. Mingi had insisted that everyone would feel more comfortable under the same room for just one night and very tragically it had seemed that Wooyoung’s house was free real estate. Not that he minded, inside he knew he would feel calmer especially with the fact he could watch Jongho and his hybrid Yeosang. However it also meant that there were more mouths to feed then Wooyoung would usually cater for, the walls of his home had solely belonged to him and on the rare occasion a caretaker for the day his father’s had sent to make sure he ate enough. As the car went along Wooyoung mindlessly fiddled with the collar in his hands, even as San had beared his neck for him in front of the centre so submissively Wooyoung could not bring himself to be so cruel. Instead he pressed his lips softly to the juncture between San’s neck and collarbone while whispering words that seemed to have made the boy shiver.

As the bodies of eight men ascended the stairs to the Jung mansion Wooyoung felt a small tug at his wrist, okay no maybe it was a death grip. Wooyoung tuned to face the hybrid he had just been acquainted with not too long ago, San had seemed to be looking at the arch of the doors with an intense stare and a full body shiver. A shiver of fear. Wooyoung stepped back away from the door and took San’s face in his hands, brushing the pad of his thumbs against the honey cheeks. “San I know. I know of your past and I promise you I will never let anything happen to you, this house is safe okay? Sannie baby this is your new home” Wooyoung spoke gently, the pet name of baby slipping past his lips before his mind could comprehend anything completely. However at this San seemed to have relaxed the slightest and instead wrapped his hands in Wooyoung’s trudging towards the door and through the arches. When the pair walked into the lounge room it was dead silent. Nobody moved and nobody had been talking, in fact it seemed as if San was the only hybrid that had clung to their- uhhh new roommates? Owners was too disgusting of a word to use and considering San’s past… it would only bring back the past trauma he had seemed to suffer from.

It had seemed that everyone had picked up on the new surrounding atmosphere and Wooyoung was grateful his hyung had decided to speak up. “Well then… hi everyone I’m Park Seonghwa, heir of Neverland fashion company” Seonghwa spoke up first with a deep ninety degree bow. It seemed to have done the trick as one by one the males had all introduced themselves, wealthy backgrounds showing through their titles... heir, CEO, successor but as the hybrids came up next the titles said seemed to be nothing that was on the young men’s social class. Pet, Salve, ‘entertainers’, strippers, you name anything that seemed abusing it was there coming out of the mouths of four young boys. Wooyoung really tried his best to ignore it, really he did but it seemed that he couldn’t hide his anger, that is, if the grip he had on San said anything about it but it seemed that everyone understood the circumstances and although there was no judgement in the room there was in fact sorrow and an empty feeling.

Time slowly passed and through that time the group had played games, cooked food, ate and even had a movie marathon. Wooyoung stretched his arms above his head and gave out a loud yawn, slowly blinking the sleep from his eyes as his dazed state tried it’s best to comprehend his surroundings. There in front of him were his brothers, cuddled up against one another. Yunho had his head buried into Mingi’s stomach and Hongjoong had settled on letting Seonghwa play with his tail as they slept peacefully. Jongho seemed to have been squeezing the life out of poor Yeosang but it seemed as if the older had not cared about that, a content smile on his face. Then there was San… beautiful kitty San. Wooyoung had tried discreetly to admire the pretty boy, the urge to coo as his little black ears twitched or when he’d rubbed his nose cutely while pouting. Wooyoung knew from the moment he saw this boy press his hand to the glass that he’s be clingy and affectionate and Wooyoung had planned to show just as much affection and love back whenever he could, hell even after only knowing the boy for a few hours Wooyoung had felt that he would protect the boy with his entire being. For the first time that day Wooyoung let a genuine smile cross his face as he stared at the sleeping boy, at least Wooyoung thought he was sleeping. San slowly blinked his eyes open and in a cute raspy voice spoke “You look pretty when you smile Wooyoung-shi” His eyes crinkle up and his dimples indent his cheeks as he smiles, beautiful freckles were scattered on one side of his neck and looked like a constellation and there was no doubt, San truly was a galaxy. Pretty moles scattered across his face, the one by his eye absolutely stunning. Oh god. Wooyoung was staring at this point.

The sounds of a playful… yap? Were heard on the far corner of the room and it seemed to have snapped both San and Wooyoung out of their own dazed state. Wooyoung lifted his head up properly to see where the sound had come from only to notice a bright white smile and a mop of messy blonde hair practically bounce onto Mingi, golden tail wagging back and forth excitedly. Mingi’s loud laugh filled the room immediately and Wooyoung couldn’t help the giggle he let out at the large man who had seemed to squish Mingi under him. “Yah Mingi! Seems like someone likes you a little too much,” Seonghwa let out a loud laugh as Yunho started scenting Mingi’s neck, the said man blushing deeply. Although it seemed that Yunho’s light-hearted attitude eased the other two hybrids. Yeosang had tuned to Seonghwa, mellow voice only barely being heard to those like San and Wooyoung on the other side of the couch as he converses with the older and Jongho had seemed to spike Hongjoong’s interest after the other saw his arms tense under the black shirt he was wearing, practically scrambling over to question the younger how he did it and that even as an alpha he couldn’t find a way to bulk up. The conversations involving Wooyoung’s friends seemed light-hearted and pleasant and Wooyoung’s chest tightened in fondness as he looked across the room at them all.

It was just past midnight before everyone decided that after the long day and hearty meal it was probably time for bed so Wooyoung went to grab the blankets from upstairs with Yeosang who had softly offered as Wooyoung was in the kitchen washing dishes with Seonghwa while the others finished up their conversations. Yeosang had just collected the last lot of huge fluffy blankets and was making his way downstairs cautiously, careful to not trip over with the mountain of blankets he had insisted on grabbing. As Wooyoung closed the linen door he did not expect the body of San standing there all small in front of him. Wooyoung would have cooed if it wasn’t for the look on San’s face and he couldn’t help but immediately worry as San’s tensed ears and tail confirmed his suspicions. “Sannie what’s wrong?” Wooyoung tried as he stepped towards the boy, noticing the step San had taken back upon him getting closer so he decided to just keep away as he waited for the boy to answer his question. “I can’t sleep there with them all in the room… it brings back the men from the house” San whispered, ears flattening as he had started to harshly itch and scratch at his skin as if he was trying to crawl out of it. Wooyoung couldn’t just stand there and watch as the harsh scratches started to tear through San’s skin, crimson drops making their way past the wounds that had been reopened or freshly made so Wooyoung quickly took the much needed steps towards San before taking his arms away from his body and keeping them pinned at his sides. That must have been a mistake because it seemed that San had tensed up even more – if that were even possible- and suddenly his eyes went wide and the water works had started as San let out a pained cry, sealing his eyes shut and bringing his hands to clutch his head as if it would will away the pain.

The sounds of multiple alarmed pairs of feet were heard rushing as Wooyoung turned to the staircase where the six men stood. “What happened?” Yunho asked frantically, rushing towards San’s side – that is if it wasn’t for Hongjoong’s strong grip on him. “What he needs right now Yunho-ah is for less people to be around and to go to a place that he can feel safe. Wooyoung that means absolutely nowhere dark or cold, nothing with power points visible, no empty chairs and absolutely no water.” Hongjoong said sternly before ushering the others away, soon following after he gave Wooyoung a look, a look that promised he would explain later. In that moment Wooyoung could only think to bring San to his own bedroom. The doors to Wooyoung’s room opened and light streamed through as Wooyoung firmly held San by the arm to make sure the older didn’t collapse. The only time he had left his side was for two seconds to switch on the lights, a bright yellow toned hue presenting itself in the room and it seemed to only just slightly help San as he was finally able to open his eyes. Tears streamed down his face as his cheeks were stained, eyes red and puffy from profusely crying and if Wooyoung didn’t know better he would’ve curled the boy up in his arms as they rocked side to side in a dance of their own. Blood had dried up on San’s arms and neck and instinctively Wooyoung tried to reach out but dropped his hand to the side at his own realisation. This was his fault.

It seemed to have been on instinct as San suddenly dropped to his knees, the thud being so loudly resonated in Wooyoung’s ears he could have mistaken it as thunder. “Master please, please forgive me. I deserve to be punished.” San’s voice trembled, bowing his head deeply as the tears started up again. All Wooyoung could do in that moment was stare with his mouth wide open in shock until the words had processed in his head and it took no longer than a second before he was kneeling down in front of San careful to take his hands into his as he let words of comfort and reassurance slip through his lips. It had taken ten minutes before San could finally look at his and he had seemed to visibly calm down as he let Wooyoung collect him in his arms and carry him to the edge of the bed, setting him down on the corner. San stared at Wooyoung in caution before he crawled up further on the bed, sniffing everything carefully before he curled himself up near Wooyoung’s pillow. He could only chuckle as he got a blanket from the dresser near the bathroom door, coming back and looking at San. “Do you mind?” Wooyoung asked cautiously as he gestured to the bedside next to San in which he received a small smile. Wooyoung decided that he would be careful; sitting an arm length away from San under the covers as he spread the blanket out in what he hoped was an inviting way. San came over and rested his head on his lap carefully as he blinked his eyes shut.

“You’re not like them Wooyoung-shi… _I’m sorry for worrying you_.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii I know I've been on fire with the updating and not exactly proving that I won't be updating often however I've had so many ideas it's too hard to keep it all in! I will try and tone it down though just so I don't get used to this frequent updating. P.S I live in Australia so I call a shopping centre/mall the plaza so I didn't know which one to use in this fic.
> 
> "Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it." - J.K Rowling

It had been five days and Wooyoung couldn’t get San to go anywhere that wasn’t his bedroom, excessively scenting not only Wooyoung himself but also the entire room. San had needed constant care and refused to have Wooyoung leave him, getting to the point where the younger couldn’t do anything without San there clinging to him. San would get whiny clingy whenever Wooyoung would so much as propose the idea of separating for even just a few minutes and even started following Wooyoung into the shower despite the fact the younger thought he had left when the other was fast asleep. Wooyoung couldn’t even go to work and it meant that back at the office work was slowly piling up that even Seonghwa couldn’t do Wooyoung’s on top of his own. The rules that Hongjoong had supplied the first night San broke were still in place – it can’t be dark, so not leave San alone, no power points could be visible and absolutely no water for longer than 5 minutes if Wooyoung wasn’t with him or specifically, Wooyoung found that no baths were to ever occur.

_Ever_

In the past few days San had panic attacks in which Wooyoung would just have to stand there trying to sooth him and break him out of his conscious with only his words as any physical contact made San scream as if his skin was on fire. Two nights ago it had been so bad that when Wooyoung woke up without San by his side he had brushed off any mindset he had where San could be in danger. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes Wooyoung had walked into the bathroom only to be met with the sight of San in the bathtub, unconscious and drowning. In his state of panic Wooyoung was just about ready to call an ambulance after taking San's unresponsive body out of the tub when the other coughed up water and even blood. "No. No. No no no!" San had screamed, voice breaking as he scrambled up from the recovery position Wooyoung had put him in only to cling onto the younger as if he was San's life support. Due to San’s condition and Wooyoung's extreme panic about letting San be left alone Hongjoong had not been able to come over during those days today however Wooyoung had woken up without San’s tail wrapped possessively around his torso and therefore Wooyoung had presumed the boy must be feeling a little better than he had been the past few days after frantically checking the bathroom. Wooyoung had spent an entire hour searching the house for San and the anxiety started to bubble as Wooyoung couldn’t find him anywhere, he was getting worried. The crash that came to Wooyoung’s ears had alerted him immediately and he started yelling out desperately, “San! San where are you?” He was met with silence until a cry came out from upstairs. Wooyoung wasted no time in sprinting up the stairs like a mad man, bursting through the bathroom door only to see the said cat boy on the floor with a first aid kit. “Sannie you scared me there, I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Wooyoung let sound with a sigh of relieve as his knees hit the firm surface of cold marble beneath him. “You don’t smell like grapefruit when you’re nervous Wooyoung-shi… you smell sour” San states, sniffing the air before scrunching up his nose. Wooyoung just ignores his words as he goes to take the antiseptic cream and bandages out of San’s hands, gesturing him to sit up straight to allow Wooyoung room to treat the scratch wounds which had consistently been open by San on multiple occasions within the five days.

After a few hours San and Wooyoung had both agreed that it would be best to go out as Wooyoung had not yet had the time to go out and shop for San over the time the two had spent locked away in an oasis created by San within the four walls of Wooyoung’s room. Just as they were about to trudge out into the cold winter air San tugged on Wooyoung’s sweater. When the younger turned back he was met with San bearing his neck for him “Wooyoung-shi I need a collar to go out.” Wooyoung just shook his head before replying to the older with a kind smile, “I’ll buy you one later if I must San but you’re not an animal.” Wooyoung had an idea, smirking he continued on “Tell you what; while we’re shopping I’ll make sure to get you a big jewelled collar just for you my pretty kitty.” He laughed at the way San blushed profusely with his head down as he now played with his fingers and wiggled his toes as if it would help with forgetting the entire moment. They made their way towards Wooyoung’s car as the said man got into the front seat to start the car. San had kept staring outside with his silver eyes sparkling, visibly thrumming with excitement with the way his knees jiggled as they kept going along the road. Sometimes he would ask question about all the buttons that decorated the car’s interior and Wooyoung could only giggle and keep his eyes trained on the road as he let him with a wide grin, adoration swimming under his skin as they continue further to their destination.

As the males enter the shopping centre San is immediately clinging to his arm, wide eyes looking around excitedly like a small child in awe. Initially Wooyoung had planned to have lunch at the food court however it had seemed that San did not like the idea, hiding behind him and visibly shuddering, intimidated with the number of people there so he figured he would just wait a little and pick up some take away on the way home. After about twenty minutes of aimlessly wondering around San had pointed out that they should go to a store specialized for hybrids needs as it would have a variety of different things hybrids needed. This included special snacks that were specialised for sensitive hybrids, clothes, collars, blankets, suppressants and whatever you could think of buying. Wooyoung immediately drags San to the collar section of the store looking at the more expensive and pretty collars that would make San stand out and look pretty. There were ones studded with diamonds, lace trims and even simple silk collars. Wooyoung saw a collar which had caught his eye, simple, however classy and pretty. It was studded with silver diamonds that reflected rainbows as they reflected the light off of it and as Wooyoung looked at the case it was in as well as the price Wooyoung was positive that each diamond must be real. "Hey San, come look at this one." San wheeled the trolley that was full of different items and his eyes grew wide, either because he likes it or he had seen the price Wooyoung thought. “It's expensive..." San trailed off, mouth gaping. The price it is. “Nothing could be too expensive for you, did you want to try it on?" Wooyoung asked already waving down an employee.

As the employee retrieves the collar from the case and hands it to Wooyoung San was already leaning down and baring his neck, wordlessly asking for him to put on the collar instead. The gesture San made stirred something in Wooyoung's gut, something he couldn’t decipher and after recollecting himself he reached out to wrap the cool diamond collar around the San’s neck, covering the constellations. Wooyoung frowned at being deprived of those pretty freckles before he clasped the collar around San’s neck, not too tight nor too loose.

Wooyoung’s breath got caught in his throat.

San straightened up, long black eyelashes fluttering open to make way for his feline eyes to stare up into Wooyoung's, plump red lips slightly open as the diamonds shimmered on his golden skin all the more beautiful as rainbows seemed to shift around the room. San was ethereal in Wooyoung’s eyes, something out of this world and like he was caught in a trance, Wooyoung couldn't look away. He was like a star in a faraway galaxy, something absolutely beautiful from a distance but once you got close enough all you can see is torturing pain.

"Wooyoung-shi?" San called out sweetly. He blinked out of his trance at the call of his name, a bright blush burning his face as he cleared his throat to regain any semblance of self-control. He was absolutely dazed with how delicious San looked there all pretty with a collar wrapped around his neck. At the realisation of where his mind was wondering off to he coughed, croaking out, "W-what do you think? The collar..."

San could only stare up at him with shimmering, unblinking, eyes that were piercing through Wooyoung as if trying to dissect him. However, San didn’t say anything for a while before asking “Do you like it?" in which Wooyoung could only reply, “It’s for you San, I should be the one to ask you that, does it feel alright on you?” San looked down and mindlessly fingered at the collar, subconsciously biting his lower lip and Wooyoung swear he saw his eyes flash brighter silver for a second before the mellow colour took back its place. San replied and if Wooyoung wasn’t so close he doubt he would be able to hear San say "If you like the collar then I like it too.”

"Sannie, I only want to make sure you’re happy and comfortable and if this collar isn’t for you then we should keep looking" and all Wooyoung got was an innocent look soft smile as San stated boldly, "I want to be pretty for you."

Those words were so ambiguous, so dangerous and Wooyoung couldn’t help the way his stomach coiled and his arousal spiked for even just a few seconds. Calm down Wooyoung.

It had been about a month since San had been content with letting Wooyoung go and within that time Wooyoung had taken the opportunity to head back to work to help Seonghwa with the finalisations of a new winter collection that was due to come out in the next few weeks. The office had been booming and the stench of coffee was more prominent then what it usually was as Wooyoung entered his floor and suddenly a sense of guilt washed over Wooyoung as he thought of how much work Seonghwa must have been busy with. As Wooyoung pushed through the doors to his and Seonghwa’s shared office it did not reek of coffee, in fact it smelt fresh, dewy, kind of like the scent in the air after rain descended towards the ground. It had been Seonghwa’s day off so Wooyoung decided to get a head start on things in the office. As Wooyoung sat down behind the desk a firm knock was heard at the door and after a few second the door opened to reveal Haewon, Wooyoung and Seonghwa’s secretary. The door closed behind her and Wooyoung just heard the click before he tensed at the feeling of said secretary clinging onto him right arm. “Mr Jung! I’m so happy your back; it’s been so busy here with just Mr Park and his pet… what was his name? Hongjoong? Anyways I missed you!” Haewon chirped out and at the mention Hongjoong Wooyoung raised his brows, why was Hongjoong here? The sound of files being placed on the desk in front of him snapped him out of his thinking and he looked up to give a small smile to Haewon before dismissing her.

It had been a long day when Wooyoung walked through the doors of the Jung mansion and he just wanted to have a nice shower and hop into bed. “San! I bought you back some dinner from the office!” he called out knowing the older had yet to eat today and soon enough he heard the patter of steps echo through the halls before black ears came into view and San’s tail twitched at the smell of food. Upon standing in front of Wooyoung San stared at him and frowned and Wooyoung raised his brows in confusion. “You smell like someone else, black liquorice and vanilla.” San pouted even deeper before harshly pulling Wooyoung’s arm, completely forgetting about inhaling the food and instead opting to drag Wooyoung up the stairs into the bathroom. “You shouldn’t smell like anyone but me.” San growled possessively before ripping off Wooyoung’s shirt, moving to shove down his pants and underwear, no shame at all as Wooyoung stands there dare in front of him. “In.” he replied harshly before moving so Wooyoung was in the shower. He reached out and turned on the water just as San had asked at looked at him as soon visibly relaxed, his eyes returning from the silver with a red hue he clearly saw.

San didn’t budge the entire time Wooyoung was showering, in fact he harshly scrubbed at Wooyoung even after Wooyoung deemed himself clean and even went as far as washing Wooyoung's hair twice. Wooyoung couldn’t even take two steps out of the shower before San was all over him and Wooyoung had a full body blush, San’s body was pressed right up against him. All of him and he didn’t know if he could control himself if the boy kept it up. Straightening up and clearing his thoughts Wooyoung subconsciously bit his lips at the way San was intently staring at his body still dripping. As Wooyoung used the fluffy white towel which had belonged to San he reached out to grab his boxers. San shoved one of his own big shirts over his head just as Wooyoung slipped on the pair of boxers and before he knew it San had dragged him to the bed, pushing him down before pouncing on top of him. San scented him profusely as if his life depended on it but Wooyoung couldn’t help but lay there pliant under San. "Mine mine mine" San let out against Wooyoung's neck, breath tickling the sensitive skin. Wooyoung couldn't stop his blushing and as San's body fit on top of his like a puzzle piece Wooyoung's heart fluttered at how perfect it felt. Over the past month or so Wooyoung knew that San had become a little possessive over him and although it was cute sometimes it was a little too much for the younger's heart to handle. Just as he slipped into nice thoughts of the hybrid on top of him San's hips shifted, rubbing their crotches together harshly in a pleasuring friction. They both let out breathy moans as the contact and San did it again. Wooyoung closed his eyes in bliss, completely submitting to the man in front of him. 

But then _San bit his neck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps I smell an early smut..? I have the next chapter and a half done so wish me luck with the steamy stuff coming soon..


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should give you guys a heads up with a trigger warning for this chapter. Any triggering warnings will be marked with *** and I will try my best to make sure that future chapters do not depend on those scenes for context for those who do not wish to read those scenes.
> 
> **MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING**  
> \- Panic attacks – Electrocution punishments   
> \- Past Sexual Abuse/Subdrop - Assault 
> 
> We have two quotes for this chapter and I would highly like to express the importance of aftercare. Please make sure to check on your subs wellbeing.
> 
> "The healthy man does not torture others - generally it is the tortured who turn into torturer's." - Carl Jung   
> "You took me somewhere I will not ever forget, sir" – A

Two days ago had been both the biggest uplift and the biggest downfall in the Jung mansion. Wooyoung had no idea what to do with San, after their little intimate moment it had seemed like a switch flipped in San and now Wooyoung spent his nights awaiting the screams of San as he woke up from another nightmare. Wooyoung had learnt that if San was screaming while crying he was not allowed to touch instead Wooyoung would have to wait for San to approach him first, he had learnt that the hard way. Sometimes in his sleep San would mumble names and thrash around on the bed calling out while tears ran down his cheeks and stained the sheets around him. San would also scratch in his sleep, he would scratch at his skin like a maniac, ripping the skin from his arms and chest. In fact last night Wooyoung woke up thinking that he was being suffocated, San was breathing as if he was drowning and in that moment Wooyoung didn’t know what to do and just as he had called emergency services San had woken up with wide eyes and screamed at Wooyoung for doing so. Sometimes there were nights where San would cuddled up in Wooyoung's arms and scent him until satisfied mumbling grapefruit with content smiles and small giggles and Wooyoung's heart clenched in those moments, he wanted San happy. He wanted the bright silver eyes to shine brightly like the night sky just as they did the first time the pair had met. Wooyoung wanted nothing more than to put the starts back into San's eyes, to protect him from the cruel world. During the day however Wooyoung saw that San changed once again, like a complete personality switch and Wooyoung would be lying if he said he was not at all scared of the new confident boy that walked down the stairs, black tail swishing around with a cute purple bow. However after discussions with Hongjoong Wooyoung would start to let the smile fall from his face in the morning when San came down the stairs in a small pink skirt, his coping mechanism. Hongjoong had given Wooyoung information that wasn’t even briefly mentioned in San’s report from the adoption centre.

Those cruel bastards. 

At first Wooyoung hadn’t believed that San was raped at a young age on multiple occasions, he didn’t believe that being childish and feminine would be his coping mechanism, there was no way such a sweet boy could have gone through that and be the person that San is today. There was no way the boy who held the galaxy within himself suffered through the trauma of his childhood like that. However when Wooyoung observed the way San would sleep and the way he would present himself during the day things would start to fall into place, San needed that confidence even if it was fake, it was how he had learnt to cope and Wooyoung could only let himself cry when he knew San was not looking, when he was fast asleep. Fat tears would cascade down his cheeks every night when he replayed Hongjoong's words in his head. Wooyoung could never even try and imagine how vulnerable San must have felt in the moments of his childhood and to be frankly honest, Wooyoung didn’t want to even try.

*** **from this point I will be telling the past in San’s perspective to make this scene easier**

Do you know what it's like to lose every ounce of control in your body till you just want to give up? That’s what I experienced for the first time at the age of thirteen. I was on the edge of giving up and just letting him do what he wanted, but then it just got worse. My cousin was seventeen and not that much older but the way he used my body, it felt as if I was a porcelain doll. I was thirteen and although I was just discovering myself as a person I knew two things. One was that I liked boys. Second was I knew what sex was. What I didn’t know however was that having my older cousin ‘teach me’ was wrong and at the age where I had no past sexual experience I was keen on how it worked with boys.

The first time I was given a lesson was when my family had gone on a business trip and as a young presented omega it was normal to jump at the sound of a commanding alpha. I was just about to go into heat and with the knowledge that his parents would be out of town his older cousin had offered to help – he now saw that he was forcing him to accept his help, it was never a choice. 

It was never a choice for San

He had put me on my back, forced off my clothes and tied my hands and legs to the bed with metal chains. By the end of the night I had known that my wrists would be soaked in crimson liquid as raw skin opened up slowly. Thinking back on it now I can only cry… I was only thirteen. During those times I only knew pain and helplessness, there was no prep and he was harsh with me, rocking his hips back and forth with no mercy for my lithe body squirming in pain underneath him. He had used me repeatedly for his own selfish pleasure. He called me a slut and demanded that I let him bred me – that was all I was good for and as the hours went by I just took it and soon enough it became so much that I just numbed my body and drowned everything out, I had become lifeless.

He started ignoring me when I said something hurt or I didn’t like something. He said I was made to do this, to take it like the slut I am. It just kept getting worse and worse as time went on. Every time he we would have sex the same sentences were always repeated.

“Fuck, yeah. Take it, like a good little slut.”

“I’ll breed you until you’re full of my pups.”

It was sudden when I first experienced my subdrop. I was curled up in bed the softest blankets and cute little plushies when it hit. I don’t know why but tears had started to gather in my eyes and I wanted to cry out for him however my body was just too exhausted after the incidents that occurred earlier. It felt weird to suddenly want to please him and I didn’t realise that I had started to depend on him; I needed to be taken care of even if I was hurt. 

The blankets that I had snuggled into had started to burn, the feeling of sandpaper against bruised and raw skin. I had wanted to just curl up in the nearest small space with my tail wrapped around me securely. It was frustrating, the sudden drop in mood and the hyper awareness of everything around me and soon enough tears fell down my face as I slowly started to fall apart right there in what was once my safe space and in that moment I made the biggest mistake.

I called out for him.

He would tell me he loved me and that one day he would make me his. Sometimes I started to believe it after all it started to become my only hope, the only thing I could let myself hold onto, after all I was just a worthless hybrid born to breed. I was fourteen when I went to my parents. My mother had screamed at me, telling me that I was lying and that something as disgusting as that would never happen, rape wasn’t real they would tell me. My feelings meant nothing; I was just useful for breeding. My father had tried to convince her otherwise and even when she ignored him San's father would come in at night to take care of San, to make sure he was okay.

His father became his lifeline. 

I was raped on multiple occasions for the next two years.

Slut or breeder became my triggering words.

After I tried to tell my parents things went south with them, my mother would hit me if I disobeyed and stepped out of line and I was often locked up in room, the angry protests of my father not too far behind. One day however she went too far.

She tried to kill me

My mother had caught me after I had taken the day off of school, lately I hadn’t been going because boys at school had started to harass me, calling me names and touching me simply because I was an omega. I was dragged upstairs by my hair and thrown against the titled floor of our bathroom. When she had locked the door I thought that would be the end of it however before I could settle down and the throbbing in my head stopped the door swung open and I looked up. I looked up into the eyes of a woman and in those eyes were not motherly love but hatred and disgust. I whimpered on the floor as I scrambled back until I collided against the bathtub.

Her eyes flickered red

In her hands were ropes that I had yet to notice until she was forcing me down, trying my hands around my back tightly as I just continued to whimper out in pain, my body could not move. The sound of rushing water was both calming and terrifying in that moment, just like the ocean. I had almost drowned in the ocean at the age of five, when the calming sounds of waves surrounded those who had sunken into the golden sand as the sun casted warmth upon families which had gathered that day. I was splashing around and giggling at the feeling of the cold prickling my skin as I took steps further into the water. That happiness lasted all of ten seconds before I was dragged under with the strength of a great force. I had struggled against the pressure of the water that surrounds me as I gasped out for air when I had the chance to get myself above the water. My lungs felt as if they were about to give up as water was the only thing I could hear, the only thing I could see and the only thing that I could feel, it felt like I was being embraced… until those final moments where the water squeezed the life out of me.

I woke up in the hospital, father beside me with concern as he apologised and no mother to be found.

It felt as if I was once again back in that situation as the rushing water stopped at the command of my mother’s hand on the tap. She had picked me up with a grunt before dropping me into the water, it was burning hot. To this day I still have the burns of that water painted upon my body and the artist that had painted the burns onto my skin had no mercy. I screamed out in excoriating pain but soon you could no longer hear the screams, my head was held under. A freshly manicured left hand held my throat as the right bushed into my hair and gripped tight, pushing me under.

_Under…_

_Under…_

I passed out after that but as I lay once again in a hospital bed I was told my father had found me just lying there unconscious. My father had saved me.

Later that year my father had committed suicide, my lifeline was gone. His letter to me stated the guilt he felt, how he couldn't continue living knowing that his son was in pain and that he didn't do anything. But in San's mind... his father did everything San could ask of him. He loved him... he kept him safe.

I was sick of being abused and most of all I couldn’t stand all the men that would use my body. I was seventeen then and had gotten a job as a prostitute/stripper after being abandoned by my parents. Filthy hands would run along the surface of my honey skin as my legs wrapped around the cold metal, my head thrown back in a seamless move as I flipped upside down to slide down the pole. Fish nets that wrapped up my legs had been ripped open almost every night by some eager business man who couldn’t keep his hands to himself and during those times I was desperate so after a long shift that business man would drag my back to his place and in some cases a nice hotel across town. I had had plenty of practice with my cousin to the point I knew how to fake my own pleasure, I knew how to turn my body off, I knew how to _obey._

An incident happened once again with a customer. The night breeze was cold as winter approached colours of red and orange, fading away as the bitterness of winter consumed them. The club had not stopped and it seemed that the nights would get busier than usual but I wasn’t one to complain in the end it only meant more cash for me at the end of the night. The particular customer had approached me at the bar and slipped his hands down my body, the man was greedy from this simple action alone. After a little teasing and a lot of drinking I had agreed to be his for the night and as my purse filled to the brim with money I could feel a certain type of euphoria.

That kind of happiness never lasts. _Euphoria was only meant to be short term._

When we had gotten to the hotel bright fancy lights greeted us as I strutted through the glitzy hallways. I walked like I owned the place. My heels clicked against the floors as I swayed my hips in the plaid red skirt. One simple chain decorated the expanse of my stomach as the crop top accentuated my collarbones. Bright red lipstick was covered in a thick layer of gloss and my lips practically reflected the jewels and lights in the halls. In that moment I knew I looked drop dead gorgeous. As the door to the hotel room opened I had that power taken from my once again. He shoved my shoulder back into the wooden door harshly and I couldn’t help but yelp out in pain. He had dragged me to the bed and practically thrown my atop it, shredding off his own clothes. It hadn’t even been a minute through those doors before I was stripped and filled, no prep as per usual and the pace was brutal. I was fucked open like a doll.

I just wanted to scream and get out of there, but my cries had been ignored and stopped as the man gagged me. That man was absolutely inhumane. He was on to the third round now. I couldn't move as he had his way with me, he would hit me whenever I so much as shifted beneath him. I was hit with belts and ropes and even at some point a whip, I could feel the raw skin that was probably bleeding but then again, that man probably enjoyed that. I was so scared, that something serious might happen to me, he didn't stop. His dick had fucked me open and I think at some point I had started to bleed from the lack of prep that was accompanied with the abuse to my hole. The feeling of his hands on my body burned and the only thing I could do in that moment was let out muffled cries and silent screams.

***

San passed out that night.

He woke up alone in the same penthouse he had been in last night. As San strutted through those same hallways he did not have the same confidence he had when he was at the club dancing. Instead he was small and childlike, in fact his past partners had even told him he was cute, he was a little and that was perfect for an omega wasn’t it?

That same day San was taken away to a slave house where he would spend the next seven months.

San became nothing more than property to humans who were rich and heartless. The way to the slave house was spend with San crying out in pain. The road was bumpy and with nothing more than a rope securing his wrists San went flying around the back of the van, hitting his head harshly on the metal sides. When San got to the slave house he was stripped of his clothes and left there naked until a voice had spoken.

“Are you ready for training Choi San?”

His head was yanked back harshly by the provider of the voice and when San looked back he met the eyes of the devil himself. There were five rules in the slave house.

_Rule number one: Do not talk unless spoken too._

_Rule number two: You will obey all your mentors and if you fail to meet their expectations punishment will be conducted._

_Rule number three: You will please mentors and guards if ordered._

_Rule number four: Do not complain about any of the privileges you have been given._

_Rule number five: Extreme punishments will occur if you fail to follow these rules._

‘Classes’ went for seven hours a day and all the salves were taught discipline and pleasure. San had been asked a few times to demonstrate for the class and with his past history at the club it was a piece of cake… or so he thought. Even at the club he was still in control even when he was down on his knees sucking the soul out of some snobby business man but here in the slave house any moment that you were showing control to those in charge, punishment would be carried out.

San was six months in when he broke his first rule and he will never be the same again after that.

***

One of the head mentors had taken him into the back room.

The red room

San was pushed to the floor and his clothes had been ripped off him by a mad man. A blindfold was secured abound his head and just as San went to fight back he was picked up and thrown against something hard, like metal. Chains soon bound his wrists and ankles as he thrashed against his mentors hold. San’s mentor showed no mercy when he entered the poor hybrid and even if San wanted too, he couldn’t let out a sound. When his mentor was done using him, he harshly grabbed onto San’s throat, squeezing the air out of the boy.

“Slut”

His trigger word

Slut… Slut… Slut… It repeated in his head like a mantra, driving him insane as he lay vulnerable under this man who was relentless. The man above San drove his cock straight into San’s prostate brutally and San could only let out whimper as the fear of more severe punishment settled in. Once again San had passed out from the pure brutality of the man.

When San woke again he was met with a room even darker than the last, one pink florescent light glowing within the darkness, drawing him in like a bug. He had been locked in place on a chair, similar metal restraints locked onto the skin. The feeling of cold water against San’s feet woke him up with a jolt as his eyes widened.

This was the torture room.

“Now my little slut, let’s have some fun shall we?”

The voice was the same voice that belonged to the man who had previously used San’s body only a few hours ago and a deep sadistic laugh was heard before a buzz sounded out through the room. San screamed out in unbearable pain as electricity shot through his body violently.

“That’s my pretty little kitty, taking it so well”

San was not given any warning as another wave was sent and San gasped out, he couldn’t breathe. San could only scream out in pain until his lungs decided to give up on him.

It went on for hours.

The feeling of unbearable pain, it was worse than when his mother burned his skin. It was worse than drowning. It was worse than being used. It was worse than being raped. It was nonstop excruciating pain that set San’s entire body on fire and in that moment San wished he could just die here.

San’s vision went black.

*** **We’re back to the present**

San had come down the stairs today in a large hoodie, one that Wooyoung recognised as his own. The sleeve had fallen past his hands and created little sweater paws for the boy that was draped in the piece of material. The hoodie itself went down to San’s knees and Wooyoung cooed at how small and vulnerable San looked in that moment. San waddled over before taking a seat in Wooyoung’s lap. Before Wooyoung even had the chance to ask the boy what was wrong San started to scent his neck and wrists, bearing his neck for Wooyoung to do the same. Wooyoung couldn’t smell natural scents like San could however he complied with the boys wishes, anything to have the boy back in his arms.

“Wooyoung… I want to talk”

So Wooyoung shifted back on the couch and made a little space for San to lie beside him. Wooyoung calmed his breathing as he rested his palm on San’s waist. He calmed his racing heart and with a deep breath he waits for San.

"I- I want you to pet me Wooyoung, please” San stated lowly to which Wooyoung could only giggle as he started to scratch the hair and the base of San’s fluffy black ears, gently to avoid startling the man.

“I like that Wooyoung..." San answered, content purrs leaving the said man.

All Wooyoung could think about was the fact that San was there beside him; letting him touch him and love him as San closed his eyes in comfort and bliss. It was somewhat a display of trust, that San could be this vulnerable around Wooyung considering the last few days and Wooyoung couldn’t help as his heart is soared at the realisation. And he was purring too, Wooyoung almost squealing when San's head would nudge his fingers, silently asking for more.

And then those silver eyes looked up into his deep brown ones.

It seemed that time had stopped for the two of them and toothy grins and accentuated jaw lines made themselves known and Wooyoung wished more than anything that he could stay in the place forever however he knew that he couldn’t but if there was one thing Wooyoung anted forever that he could achieve it was that he wanted San in his life and maybe it was hard to admit in that moment but soon enough Wooyoung would admit it to himself. It was love at first sight.

Not just for Wooyoung… but San too.

Wooyoung cleared his throat before looking away from San, a blush coating his cheeks as he tried to turn away. Wooyoung cleared his throat, changing the conversation. “San, while making the decision of having someone else live here with me I couldn’t decide what you’d be more comfortable with so although I’ve prepared and personally decorated a room for you I am also happy for you to make your own decision when it comes to… where you sleep. I know that you’ve been sleeping with me but after the past few days I think that this may be good to vocalise, I want you to know you have options.” Wooyoung trailed off. San shifted and played with the hoodies sleeves. “Wooyoung-shi would your room be included in my list of options..?” Wooyoung couldn’t believe the boy had even considered his room a permanent place in which he slept. Wooyoung’s was worried to say the least and after the earlier incidents that had seemed to occur Wooyoung did think that this may be a bit too much for San at the moment.

Wooyoung could only draw one conclusion. San felt like he had too.

“I know that you may think you need to San but I can assure you that I would never be so cruel and although we have been touchy I want you to know that I do not have ulterior motives” Wooyoung spoke firmly, the grip on San slipping as he held his ground, Wooyoung would never force San to have sex with him.

It seemed that San had seemed… taken aback? By Wooyoung’s claims before he let out a whimper, just liked a kicked puppy and in that moment all Wooyoung wanted was to hold San close and apologise.

“San I- I didn’t mean it like that… it’s just that I’m trying here, I’m trying to do what is best for you.” San sniffled. Oh god that broke Wooyoung’s heart to hear that broken sniffle. “I know Wooyoung-shi. I know that you are but I promise that I know, I know that you’re different I saw the look in your eyes when we connected through the glass. I’m not asking you this because I think you own me or because I deserve a… punishment… but for some reason Wooyoung I- I find comfort in your warm eyes and…” San trailed off “you smell good. If anything these past few weeks have shown me that you are nothing but kind and patient.”

Wooyoung smiled before nodding to the boy in his arms, re-wrapping his arms around San’s torso. “Okay”.

San shifted once again, bright silver once again looking deeply into Wooyoung’s eyes and whoever said the eyes were the gate to a person’s soul was correct because in that moment Wooyoung felt vulnerable, he felt as if he was giving himself to San, insecurities he would normally hide out there in the open.

“I want to tell you about my past…”

And so Wooyoung laid there with San in his arms as the boy retold the story and although Wooyoung knew it he was proud that San found the comfort and safety Wooyoung wanted him to find.

San found comfort and safety in Wooyoung.

He was his _home._


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woosan finally get to have their first kiss!! It's been awhile but as I said, don't expect much from me when it comes to updating as I get some pretty bad author's block.   
> It's also worth mention that I have made up my own hybrids/abo dynamic, rules and universe here so don't go thinking I now stuff because I really don't. 
> 
> "When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew" - William Shakespeare

To San, Wooyoung coming into his life was something he was immensely grateful for but something he wanted gone. It was better to get rid of his love for Wooyoung now before it grew into something too strong to resist. San didn’t want to face the fact Wooyoung would one day leave.

Because everyone did

Sometimes when they would leave it wasn’t always a choice. Death had casted itself upon those unfortunate enough to wander into San’s life. But when San looked up into those eyes he only found love, the love he had craved since his father had died. Wooyoung gave San love, he gave San life, he gave San a way to escape the past. Maybe it was those moments where San thought that loving Wooyoung was possibly the best decision he had made, even if the younger didn’t love him back because Wooyoung had unintentionally helped San slowly defeat the past that had consumed him whole.

San held the guilt of his father’s death with him every day because San knew that in the end it was only he that had killed him. It was hard to have to look after San and he knew that because why would there be any easy way to look after a child who was sick, physically and mentally. His father didn’t deserve the life he was ultimately stuck with and sometimes the nights where it would hit the worst San would cry himself to sleep silently, hoping for the day he could re-join his loving father once again after he stepped through the gates of heaven. San had gone through more than traumatic grieving at the time of his father’s passing. San would spend days locked up in his own little world where he would never let anyone in. Nights were torturous as the only thing San could see as his eyes slipped shut was the mental image of his father’s limp body there in front of him, the look of pain shown even after he took his life. The dull colours that were left in San’s life had been completely washed away by the artist that had painted it and the rivers didn’t seem to flow freely, they now seemed constricted and trapped. Much like what San had felt himself.

That was, until Wooyoung came.

Wooyoung had given San his own little safe space and despite the hardships San knew he was giving the boy, Wooyoung was nothing but understanding. Wooyoung bought colours back into the life San had been living in, taking over the paintbrush as he delicately painted the canvas with bright washes of greens, blues, reds and purples, Wooyoung had created a beautiful utopia. He was there through every breakdown San would have since the first night, no questions asked and maybe that’s why San had decided to tell Wooyoung his past that night because he wanted Wooyoung to hear it from him too. However telling Wooyoung the past, the real San it hadn’t exactly fixed everything but that was expected, nothing would come from one small step into the darkest parts of San’s past. They worked on it slowly, together and after more than a few weeks things had now become a little easier. A little more bearable.

Nights had still been restless as San would still have his nightmares but Wooyoung found a little comfort for his own mental state through knowing why San would scream and just like every other night, Wooyoung would be right there beside them to give him as much comfort as possible. He still wasn’t allowed to touch first though and Wooyoung made sure that he kept at a safe distance; he would let San come to him at his own pace and eventually it payed off.

Here they were three weeks after their talk, San nestled on Wooyoung’s lap as he sobbed into the fluffy white sweater that clung to Wooyoung’s body. The screams had stopped and Wooyoung couldn’t be more thankful that they had because every scream the poor boy let out, that pain shot straight through Wooyoung’s body and he himself would not be able to control the tears that would well up. It was the first time San had actually seeked out Wooyoung’s body properly after the multiple nights he had spent curling in on himself shivering in fear, lingering touches and if lucky some hand holding occurred. Wooyoung wrapped him arms around the thin body of the cat boy who was now squirming in his lap, trying to make himself comfortable as the sobs quietened down into hiccups. It had seemed to work because Wooyoung was now rubbing calming circles around the bare skin of the older’s back as he tried to help him regulate him breathing.

“You okay baby?” he asked, voice coming out low and raspy. He felt San nod his head in the place it was currently resting between the juncture of Wooyoung’s neck and left shoulder. Wooyoung finally let a sigh of relief leave his lips as he slowly laid back down on the mattress with San still on him.

“Can I kiss you San?”

The words left his lips before Wooyoung could stop himself and he was just about ready to apologise profusely and say he didn’t mean it- it was too soon for them to be getting involved romantically and Wooyoung knew that- but then he felt San nod.

“I’d love that Wooyoung”

As San’s silver eyes shined brighter than the night sky Wooyoung felt himself get lost in the beauty that was Choi San. Slowly he grabbed the locks of San’s silky hair and bought his pretty red lips down to his own. They met in a slow, sweet kiss and Wooyoung felt his heart explode in love and adoration. Wooyoung swears that even though this is their first kiss, Wooyoung could get used to this. The feeling of San’s lips working with his to create a beautiful dance, exploring eachother mouths until they could map it out immediately. San pulled back first, placing a soft lingering kiss on the mole that had found home on Wooyoung’s lips long ago, eyes fluttering open as he let out a content sigh with a smile that could scare the moon off from its position in the sky shining bright with those stars.

Wooyoung could only smile back before kissing the poor boys multiple times, biting and sucking just a little until the lips became puffy and swollen in a cute little pout. Wooyoung’s eyes slipped closed once again and he unconsciously reached a hand up to grip softly in San’s dark locks, scratching his ears softly. It seemed that San was just as content with the action as he let out soft purrs. Slipping his own eyes shut as he cuddled further into Wooyoung’s neck. “Why do you do that?” Wooyoung whispered out.

“Do what?” San mumbled back, scrunching his nose up cutely and opening his eyes to stare back into Wooyoung’s deep brown ones.

“Nuzzle into my neck, not that I mind but I was just curious”

San hums as he drowsily replies, “It’s because your human but for us hybrids our senses are stronger and we can sense stuff you humans can’t. I nuzzle into your neck because it’s where your scent is the strongest not only that but I do it to scent you too, you can’t smell it but other hybrids can so when we’re out they’ll know that you belong to me.”

San gives Wooyoung a kiss before he pulls back, ears flattening in embarrassment at the words he spoke. Wooyoung can only let a blush cover his cheeks as he lets out a small giddy smile. “Can I do it too?” he asks, already moving to the left side of San’s neck.

“Y-yeah just be careful because it’s really sensitive. But because your human it’s harder to get your scent on me, it’d be stronger if you were to bite, lick or suck at the skin.” San shudders as he feels Wooyoung soft lips trace along his neck.

“You should teach me more about all this hybrid stuff Sannie, its cute and interesting.”

“Well since wolves are known to be the beginning of hybrids we kind of have similar traits and biology to them. Our mating and heat cycles are like wolves and we do a lot of things that come from wolf hybrids such as scenting, making nests and for special stronger breeds of hybrids knotting which refers back to mating cycles. Following that we also seem to have the biology of alpha, beta and omega characteristics so we use those too. Alphas are generally dominant in the hybrid society and are able to impregnate omegas. Betas are often presented as having "normal" human anatomy, with none of the special attributes of alphas or omegas specifically however there are rare cases where betas can impregnate or become pregnant. Omegas are considered the most fragile of the hierarchy, with frailer bodies and painful presentations and male omegas can self-lubricate and have the ability to become pregnant, the period of time where omegas have a higher chance at becoming pregnant is during their heats.” San explains calmly, shivering at the lips still attached on his neck, those same lips have now started to slowly lick at the skin towards the base of the hybrids neck.

“Wow. That’s like a lot to process but thanks for telling be San, the only thing I got from your documents was that you’re an omega. Does that mean you can become pregnant?” Wooyoung asks when he takes him mouth off San’s neck, hands tightening on the hybrids torso, pressing a small kiss to San’s cheek.

“Yeah I can… In fact there are common cases where cat and dog hybrids have been bred by humans so technically you could give me a baby too Wooyoung.” San says casually, bravely and in turn Wooyoung chokes on air. How could San say that so easily as if it was nothing. 

\-----

As the sun peaked over the horizon Wooyoung realised that he and San had been talking for hours while cuddled up in bed kissing until they couldn’t breathe and through that time Wooyoung was able to learn a lot of things about not only San but other hybrids as well and in the back of his mind Wooyoung made a mental note to ask his friends if they knew all this stuff.

San was having a shower so after making the bed and drawing back the curtains Wooyoung made his way downstairs towards the kitchen to start cooking a breakfast for the two of them. Wooyoung stepped into the kitchen only to be greeted by his father’s running around, multiple dishes set up as the aromas through the air made Wooyoung’s stomach growl in anticipation for a family meal.

“What are you guys doing here? I didn’t get any heads up” Wooyoung spoke out as he made his presence known in front of his father’s.

“We thought we’d surprise you son plus you’ve been hiding our new family member from us you should have expected this to happen sooner or later. It’s what happens when your shut your parents out for months with only texts to fill us in.”

“A heads up still would have been nice.” Wooyoung grumbles out half-heartedly as he wraps his arms around his father, a smile on his face at the comfort and safety he receives upon being in his father’s arms.

“Wooyoungie what smells so good in here!?” San squeaks out happily until he abruptly stops in the doorway.

San lets out a possessive growl before storming over to where his father was, ripping Wooyoung from the man’s arms. Once Wooyoung is behind him San looks back at his father puffing out his chest in a way to look intimidating as he glares at the man.

“Son I didn’t know you progressed this far, it would’ve been nice to know you were dating this boy already” Wooyoung’s father lets out a laugh as he ruffles San’s black hair.

“Sweetie we’re old and gay, the youth these days don’t let their parents in on their sex lives.” Wooyoung dad lets out for the first time that morning as he gives his husband a peck on his lips before drawing back and giving San a fond smile.

“Hello there, my name is Kim Taeseob and the man you just growled at his my husband Jaeseok” Wooyoung’s father giggles out as he reaches out to pull his husband into his arms.

San visibly blushes in embarrassment, letting out a cute squeak as he retreats behind Wooyoung’s frame in both fear and embarrassment. Wooyoung just giggles as he smiles warmly at San, clasping the boys hand in his reassuringly.

“Sorry Sannie, these are my parents and trust me had I know they were coming I would have let you know baby, I’m sorry” Wooyoung says as he scratches at San’s fluffy black ears. San only moves into the touch, searching for more.

“Sorry, I didn’t know that you were Wooyoung-shi’s parents. I’ll be more careful masters.” San lets out suddenly, rushed as he gets down on his knees in front of them, bowing while pleading for forgiveness from the men above him.

Tears were now beginning to take place in the hybrids eyes as he looked down at the ground trying his best to keep in his sniffles. Wooyoung was just about ready to get involved and bring San off the floor but it had seemed Wooyoung’s dad beats him to it.

“Oh San please, get up from there and please don’t call us master it gives me a sick feeling in my throat. Please address us either by our names or if you’re comfortable and happy, dad would be nice too, especially since your dating my son.” Wooyoung’s dad lets out to try and lighten the mood a little, getting on the floor kneeling for San as he reaches his hands out. San looks at Wooyoung’s father’s eyes and cautiously places his hands in the man’s. As they come up San finally gives out a smile before mumbling out a thank you and before Wooyoung can even process it the tears in his beautiful silver eyes have now flowed freely as he reaches out to both Wooyoung’s fathers, tackling them into a giant hug.

Wooyoung only smiles fondly at the three before picking up the plates of food, bringing them to the dining table as he lets them have their moment in the kitchen.

After breakfast the four decide to just lounge around and talk, putting on movies to watch and sometimes it’s simply there for background noise. Wooyoung finds comfort in how well San seems to be getting along with his father’s and it’s moments like this Wooyoung really sees how comforting and open his fathers can be. Internally Wooyoung is thankful because he doesn’t know what he would have done if San had a panic attack now of all times but even with the boy sitting in his lap, he was weary of all the body language San as giving out.

The day goes by in a blink of an eye and as he and San bid goodbye to Wooyoung’s parents it really makes him think about how much he’s missed them over the past few months. The hours they spent today simply weren’t enough for them and if Wooyoung could he would run back home with them for a few days however he knew that it would be irresponsible. He knew that his fathers were busy with work and business meetings and having not only Wooyoung but San in their house would just cause too much stress and chaos, especially since Wooyoung doesn’t know if San’s going to wake up screaming in the middle of the night, not just once but on multiple occasions.

Wooyoung wouldn’t want them to suffer through a restless night like that.

While Wooyoung’s father- Taeseob- has a cute cat hybrid all over him Wooyoung’s dad comes over to him.

“Wooyoung your father and I could tell the moment we saw San like that… How are you holding up here? Do you need us to come around more often to help out I know you must be restless at times.”

“Thanks dad but you and father don’t have to worry, San is getting better and although the progress is slow I’m just thankful there even is any. Although having you guys here today made me realise just how much I miss you two so… come surprise us more often.”

“I’m glad to hear, we miss you too son and I promise, we’ll come by more often now.”

With that his father’s bid their goodbyes, hugs and promises for a visit in the near future and time really must have passed fast because the sun is now bidding Wooyoung and San a farewell as the moon is soon to take place on the throne in the sky.

“Let’s get ready for bed hmm?” Wooyoung asks softly as he takes San’s hand in his.

They trudge their way upstairs and into Wooyoung’s room, curtains letting in the stream of orange light as the final minutes of the day pass by. “Did you want to shower first baby?” Wooyoung asks and San nods before collecting his pink silk pyjamas. Wooyoung personally thinks that those should not even be called pyjamas, the shorts are so short that when San wears them Wooyoung can see his ass peeking out, teasing Wooyoung as he mentally stops himself from imagining his own hands on the golden skin. The shirt is just as bad, cropped enough that San’s tummy comes into view without any trouble and when San wears those pyjamas Wooyoung really does think that he must have a lot of willpower because San really is an issue for Wooyoung’s sexual health.

When San finishes up he heads into the shower next, picking up some boxers and sweatpants.

Wooyoung had come out of his shower, only to be greeted with the ‘innocent’ eyes of kitty San; it seemed that name had stuck with him.

As he plopped down on the surface he slipped himself under the covers, resting his head against the headboard. San immediately plopped his head into his lap and demanded Wooyoung to scratch his ears to which Wooyoung agreed because let’s be honest how could deny that cute little boy. After a few whimpers of pleasure San shifted to look at Wooyoung before he spoke, pawing at Wooyoung’s torso with a small pout “Wooyoung there’s something I want to talk to you about” Wooyoung only hummed in reply, a sign for the older to continue as he went back to stoking San’s ears. San nuzzled into his touch for a few seconds before he seemed to remember he wanted to talk. “My heat is coming up in the next few weeks and I… wanted to know if you would, you know be okay umm… Helping me?” The boy spoke quietly but Wooyoung understood exactly what he wanted from him and he could only stare at the boy with wide eyes.

“San I don’t know what to say to that... I know some toys just came in the mail yesterday but considering past… incidents I would hate for you to go into a state of panic or fear especially since I know toys wouldn’t be enough. I don’t want to hurt you though San and sex, it’s a big thing and we haven’t even talked about it and I know we both know there’s a connection between us but I don’t know if you even want to act on it. We only just got into having physical contact when you have your nightmares San and I really don’t want anything bad to happen during your heat, especially if I cause it. I could never forgive myself.” Wooyoung trailed off, more so speaking to himself rather than the young boy.

“Wooyoungie, please help me, I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t one hundred precent sure. I lov- like you a lot Wooyoung… I trust you” San spoke as he looked up into Wooyoung’s eyes, pleading. Wooyoung was reluctant to say the least, what if he hurt the boy? He could only take in a deep shuddering breath, “You want me to help you? Are you sure? I really don’t want to hurt you. You need to be extremely sure because we can’t take anything back if at any time you want to stop you need to tell me okay.” he felt San nod, hiding in his stomach now. Wooyoung giggled but soon a deep blush spread to his cheeks at the mere thought of San under him, all panting and pretty moaning out his name.

San was going to be the death of him at this point.

So he decided to agree, after all over all these months together Wooyoung and San got to know eachother like the back of their hands and there was also that thing where he would do anything for San. There was no denying what Wooyoung felt for San, he was too deep he was ready to admit that he loved the boy. So with a deep breath he gave San’s lips a quick peck before he replied to awaiting eyes.

“I’ll help you Sannie. It would be my pleasure.”

When San crawls further into Wooyoung’s chest, Wooyoung catches the scent of peaches and Wooyoung finds himself entranced, bringing his head down to press kisses over the boys head and face, taking in the captivating smell. San giggles as he wriggles around, his ass against Wooyoung’s crotch and Wooyoung has to take in a deep breath and close his eyes to reel his mind back to where it should be.

“I love you”

What? No seriously what did Wooyoung just hear?

Wooyoung moves his head back and stars at San with wide eyes. San loves him? Did he even hear that correctly, he must be joking.

But then he hears it again.

“I love you Wooyoung. I have since we first met and it’s a weird feeling that I have because how can I love someone I’ve only known for a few months. Maybe this sounds silly but… Wooyoung I think I fell in love with you the moment we met.” San confessed, silver eyes sparkling as he waited for a reply.

Wooyoung couldn’t reply so instead he pressed his lips onto San’s, conveying the emotions he wished to put into words for the boy. The kiss felt unreal, San’s lips like soft red pillows and Wooyoung picked up the natural taste of pink lemonade.

He was addicted.

They spent time like that, lips locked and hands roaming as they explored eachother. Together they became one and in that moment Wooyoung was on cloud nine and for San, he felt that if he had Wooyoung by his side forever, he could overcome his inner demons.

Soft and passionate, the kisses they shared were full of love, devotion and future promises of their own utopia.

Together

_“I love you too.”_


End file.
